Ticklish Love
by Become One With Russia
Summary: It's a Sacrificeshipping story about what happens when the two younger DOOM boys tickle eachother with a feather.


Ticklish Love

DOOM Fangirl: "I got this random idea, and wanted to go with it. In this story, Valon and Alister are a couple. Enjoy!" (SACRIFICESHIPPING 4 EVER!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Note: I have heard about people who get aroused by tickling, which is what inspired this.

Warnings: Yaoi, sexuality, language, and perverted tickling.

Valon looked at his beautiful lover, Alister, who looked back.

The two were naked in bed, but not having sex…yet.

"Hey, Valon, I have a surprise for you," the older male told the younger one.

"Wha' is it?" the brunet asked, like an eager child.

"You'll see," Alister said, his gray eyes twinkling mischievously, as he opened the bedside table's drawer, and pulled out a very small object.

"Wha's tha'?" Valon asked, unable to see it in the dim light.

The red-haired man rolled his lover onto his back, and straddled his legs, and held up the object so that the brunet could see it properly.

It was a small, fluffy feather.

"Cha gonna do with tha'?" Valon asked.

Alister winked and brushed the feather over the teen's chest, causing him to yelp and say, "Dun' do that!"

The redhead just smirked.

_I'm gonna have fun with this one,_ he thought, as he let the feather run lightly over Valon's sides, causing him to laugh, and squirm around, trying to get away from the tickling.

But his boyfriend followed his movements, and also started to use his hands to tickle the brunet's armpits, making Valon go nuts.

"N-no! No mohohohore!" he pleaded.

Alister loved when his younger lover begged for things-food, sex, just to spend time together (which always became sex)-and he was ecstatic to hear the tone of Valon's voice.

"Well…" the redhead said, trailing the feather up and down the boy's stomach, making him laugh like a madman.

Alister chuckled and got off of his boyfriend.

"Good night," he said, pressing his lips to Valon's forehead.

But Valon wouldn't have that; he grabbed the feather from his slender boyfriend.

"YOUR turn, Mate!" he said.

"Too bad, Valon-I'm not ticklish!"

This was a bold-faced lie; Alister was VERY ticklish.

Not only was he ticklish, but, for some reason, being tickled got him aroused; always had.

When he was 13, right before he'd lost his family, he'd actually orgasmed while being tickled by a friend. (Said friend was totally grossed out.)

"You're not?" the Australian asked.

"Nope."

"Well, then…There ain't no 'arm in it, then, is there?" Valon asked, lightly moving the feather on Alister's side, causing him to squeak as soon as contact was made.

"You ARE ticklish, aren't cha?"

"A-a little."

The brunet smirked and moved the feather over the redhead's stomach, causing said redhead to giggle and try to wriggle away, but Valon caught him with his free hand, and pulled him close, tickling him more.

He was confused to hear that Alister wasn't just giggling; he was also MOANING.

He noticed his lover getting hard.

_Kinky,_ he thought, chuckling, as he stuck the feather into the redhead's navel, and wiggling it around, which made him moan loudly and go into a giggle fit.

"Va-Valooooooon!" Alister complained, his erection beginning to throb.

Then, the brunet got an idea; he brushed the feather over the tip of the redhead's cock, causing the older male to buck his hips and let out the loudest moan yet that night.

Valon let the feather run all over Alister's penis, sac, and around his entrance, causing the redhead to shriek with laughter, then he groaned loudly and released.

"G-God," he panted.

"THA'S something ya dun see everyday-comin' from getting tickled."

"Shut it," Alister said, blushing.

Valon ignored him and said, "Then again, you never CAN take much before you let it go…"

Alister punched his arm hard, and said, "I can't help it."

"I know, I know," Valon chuckled, massaging his arm where he'd been hit.

He kissed the redhead's cheek, and said, "I don't care, though. I love ya for who ya are."

"Didn't you tell me just last week that this is just sex?" Alister shot back.

"Well, yeah, but…I realized I DO care for ya, Al. I do."

Alister's gray eyes filled with tears.

"Stop lying to me," he said, going to get up.

But Valon pulled him back down and ran the feather across his neck.

"Eek! No!"

"Stay, Babe," the brunet whispered.

"Okay," was Alister's reply, before he wrapped his arms around Valon, and drifted off.

"I love ya, Babe."

DOOM Fangirl: "The end! It was weird, but I've developed a "guys-getting-tickled" fetish. I'm weird. Anyway, review!"


End file.
